<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonfire Night by haventacluewhatimdoing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407608">Bonfire Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing'>haventacluewhatimdoing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonfire Night, Fireworks, Gen, I just felt like i should write something, No Plot/Plotless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bonfire Night. </p><p>Literally it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonfire Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very short and rubbish, sorry.</p><p>I love bonfire night, couldn't do anything major this year for obvious reasons, but still sat outside with some candles watching others' fireworks.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alison whistled as she moved from room to room, clearing away Halloween decor and throwing out the odd mouldy pumpkin. She looked through a bay window to see Mike struggling to set up fireworks for later that night.</p><p>The ghosts were currently watching a repeat of QI on the telly; however, when Alison entered the room, the adverts were on. Since a couple of days ago, 90% of the ads on telly were Christmas related. Alison tutted and shook her head. She had no issue with Christmas, in fact she loved it, but it should be confined to December only.</p><p>"Alison, what is Mike doing on the lawn?" Kitty asked excitedly, staring out of the window.<br/>
"He's setting up fireworks."<br/>
"Absolutely not! That is a disgrace, especially on my immaculate lawn!" Fanny screeched, waving a finger in Alison's face.<br/>
"It's Bonfire Night, Lady B, calm down." Pat addressed her.</p><p>Later, once it had got dark, all the residents of Button House were standing outside watching the fireworks.<br/>
"So what exactly are we celebrating?" Humphrey, or rather his head, asked.<br/>
"The success that be the posh mens stops the Catholics from blowings up Parliament." Mary explained.<br/>
"Of course! You were alive at the time!" Alison gasped in realisation.<br/>
"That I was."</p><p>"...so yeah, that’s the origin. Most people just celebrate is as a time of togetherness instead now though." Alison finished. Most of the ghosts knew about Bonfire Night, but Humphrey and Robin needed more information. They all gasped as the final firework went off with an almighty bang, shimmering red, green and blue. Kitty clapped her hands in excitement, Pat had a large grin on his face - even the Captain had cracked a small smile.</p><p>Alison and Mike ate their dinner (burgers) outside, sitting near the small fire made of garden waste. It was odd not to be celebrating without their friends, but it was for everyone's safety. They sat there for a long time with their cups of tea, watching the stars.</p><p>It was a beautiful night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>